


so baby bring your body to me

by blastellanos



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/pseuds/blastellanos
Summary: "I can…" Nick starts and then his eyes dart away, he swallows a little, "I could make you feel better."





	so baby bring your body to me

**Author's Note:**

> An imginary story, no harm intended. Title is from "Bump n Grind" by R. Kelly.

James throws himself down onto the drab little couch in the hotel room. His knees ache a little from the game, but not nearly as bad as his pride with the 0-for-4 he had put up at the plate. He has a tiny bottle of liquor from the minibar. He normally wouldn't drink, but since Jess wasn't here and he wasn't under her "neither of us drink while I'm pregnant rule", he decides it's a little sin of omission. 

It's not like it's that bad. Nick flops down onto the bed closest to the couch and turns the television on. He flips through and settles on some 80s action movie and turns the volume up. 

James recalls that Nick hadn't had a great night either. An error in the 3rd had been the deciding factor it seemed as they'd lost by one run. But it doesn't really matter as such, it was gonna be on to the next. 

James wants to dwell, though. It's easy to dwell on the losses, especially in a sort of post-game depression, when the adrenaline dump has finished going through and the ache has started to settle in. He glances over at Nick, who is watching a video and James shakes his head and laughs. 

"You turned the TV on and you're watching a video on your phone." James laughs as he says it, glancing at Nick. Nick turns the phone towards James and he sees that the video is of Liam, being pushed by a man that James doesn't recognize on sight. 

"He has gotten big." He slinks down in the couch a little more and reaches down to rub idly at his knee. He turns his attention to the television, watching the television near mindlessly. He hears Nick shuffling around on the bed and then Nick's blocking the tv. 

His expression is a little dark and James glances up at him, wondering what's going on. 

"Tough game, huh?" Nick asks. James nods. 

"It wasn't good." James gives Nick a -- what he hopes is-- a reassuring smile and instead, he knows is some kind of grimace. Nick runs a hand through his hair and his dark eyes flicker around the room nervously. Like he thinks someone might be listening in, or he's looking for someone hidden in the wallpaper. 

James reaches out to pat at his thigh reassuringly, even though he's not entirely sure why Nick is right there. He wants to ask, but James is sure that Nick is _nervous_ which is odd enough in itself. So he'll let him get to it in due time. James settles back a little more, so looking up at Nick isn't straining his neck so much. 

"You make a better door than a window." He chuckles at his own joke, he kind of feels like he's talking to himself, but Nick's eyes snap back down to meet his gaze. He's definitely nervous, James has seen that look before. Hasn't seen it in real life since their minor league days, but it's there. As pronounced as it had been back when they'd just been kids knocking around in buses. 

"My daddy wasn't a glassblower," Nick replies, affecting a sarcastic tone, "Yeah I get it." He sits down on the couch next to James and they sit there, shoulder to shoulder, for several long moments, as James tries to focus on the movie and the little bottle of liquor he's drinking. 

Nick stands up and grabs a bunch more from the minibar. 

"They're gonna kill us." James looks at the scad of bottles in front of them and plucks another one after he finishes the first. Nick takes one and downs it, throwing his head back quickly. It's almost enough to makes James laugh, except he's taken a bit by the line of Nick's throat and jaw, the way his adam's apple bobs when he swallows. 

He shakes the thought off and grabs another. 

"This movie isn't that entertaining." Nick slams the little glass bottle down on the table as he says it and then he turns, knees knocking into James's. There isn't actually enough room for the two of them on the small couch. James just sort of shrugs a little. 

"It's not bad." James stretches his arms above his head, he's thinking an early night. Maybe a handful of Ibuprofen. Nick glances at the ceiling for a moment and then he reaches down, settling one hand on James's thigh. James looks down at the hand, then back at Nick. 

"I can…" Nick starts and then his eyes dart away, he swallows a little, "I could make you feel better." 

"I'm fine." James gives Nick a quizzical look, until his hand slides a bit higher up on James's thigh and squeezes. He can feel the power in Nick's hands. He feels skin and muscle shifting beneath the denim of his jeans. 

"Oh." James's throat feels suddenly dry and well-- he doesn't know, really. Part of him, a large part of him, knows why it's such a bad idea. He thinks of Jess back at home. Thinks of _why_ she's home. Taking care of herself and their unborn children. James knows it's a bad idea, that it isn't the sort of person that he is. In fact, he can almost feel the 'no' on the tip of his tongue. 

"Okay," James says. It feels heavy as it rolls off his tongue. The thought of it is dangerous and a little thrilling, and it's been a while. Been even longer since he's had something mindless and one-off, something that's just fun. He loves Jess, more than anything, but lovemaking with her is usually so intense. So meaningful, which is a good thing, he knows. But Nick is offering something she can't give him. 

Wild. Dangerous. Stupid. 

Nick is on his knees now in front of James, his hands fumbling at his belt. Nick's hands aren't shaking, he seems steady enough. There's a flush high on his cheeks, and James finds himself looking over his head, counting the empty shot bottles on the table. Maybe Nick is drunk. 

"I mean, we don't have to," James says, one hand curling into Nick's dark hair. Nick looks up at him. His eyes are dark, shining nearly, and he looks almost feverish with his red cheeks and bright eyes. "I mean, if you don't want to." 

James feels like someone's setting fire slowly to his veins. 

He isn't sure where the feeling comes from, but it's growing through him slowly, as Nick works the buckle on his belt open, and slides the zipper down. James is already interested, hoping his outburst doesn't make Nick rethink. 

He doesn't think he will though. 

"I want to." Nick sounds so solid and sure, it makes James wonder how long he's been thinking of doing this. And all the thoughts that start to rush in are immediately whisked away like the tide, as Nick's fingers curl around him through his boxers. 

The first touch is almost teasing, just a little brush, flat of his palm against the front of James's underwear, and then his fingers are hooking into the waistband of James's jeans and boxers and tugging them down. James lifts his hips a little. Nick's fingernails scrape along his thighs as he tugs them down. 

Nick leans in and presses his mouth to the inside of James's thigh. For a second, James thinks that time is standing still. He feels a scrape of Nick's teeth and he hisses in a quick breath. 

"No marks." James's tone is a little urgent, but Nick flicks a gaze up to him again.

"I know," Nick says and he laughs a little, pressing his teeth in-- not hard enough to leave a mark, but so that James can _feel_ the dig of it. "You either." He adds. But he's smirking, almost like it's a challenge. James doesn't really know what's going on exactly, but he likes it. He likes it, but he knows that he shouldn't. 

"Fair." James tugs a little on Nick's hair and then watches as he ducks down. It feels as though it's in slow motion. And all of a sudden, Nick's mouth is wrapped around the head of his cock. It's hot and slick, and Nick seems to just be getting used to it, letting the weight of James's cock settle on his tongue. 

The movie plays on in the background, but James's world is starting to get much, _much_ more focused. He struggles to keep himself from moving, an aborted jerky motion and he pets his hand through Nick's hair gently and chances a glance down at him. 

Nick's still flushed and his lips are stretched around the head of James's cock, shiny and pink. There's already a slight bead of sweat on Nick's upper lip and James flushes a little and closes his eyes. But he opens them almost immediately again as Nick starts moving down. James feels his tongue rubbing against the vein on the underside of his cock and he makes a quiet little noise, his toes curl, and his hips jerk up a little again. 

Nick reaches up and presses his big hands to James's hipbones and presses down. It almost hurts, but it's subsumed by the feeling of being pinned down and Nick's mouth sliding further down his cock. Nick's breathing heavily through his nose and his fingers are probably going to leave bruises. 

But that's a mark that James won't mind, that he can somehow explain away, or one that would fade quickly because of the lightness of them. And from somewhere, he's not sure where, James wants it. He hisses in a quick breath and chews on his lower lip as Nick works up and down his cock slowly. 

It's obvious Nick has done this before. 

James wonders with _who_ and when. He wonders if he's special. If this is a well practiced skill or something he's only done a few times. Nick's hair is soft under his hand and he moves to cup the back of his neck instead, the help guide him along. 

Nick falls into a rhythm quickly. He bobs his head up and down, lips and tongue sliding along James's shaft, and he sucks when he gets to the head, flicking his tongue over James's slit and gliding it along the edge of the head of his cock. It's good, it's making James's eyes prickle with heat. His whole body is prickling with it, to be fair. 

Nick takes James's guidance well and moves faster when he urges it, sucking a little more noisily, and it's so wet. James can feel Nick's saliva sliding down his balls a little bit, making him shudder. Nick's practically slurping, getting loud, showing off probably. James shudders a little more and tightens his grip on the back of Nick's neck. 

It's good. It's so fucking hot and James is straining against Nick's hands. Nick pulls off with a wet pop. His lips are a little swollen, the stain of a flush is creeping down his neck and disappearing into his shirt, there's spit and precome dribbling down his chin and Nick wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Take your pants the rest of the way off," Nick instructs. James does it without hesitation, kicking off his jeans and boxers, and Nick takes the opportunity to spread James's legs out more and settle in between them more comfortably. 

"This is more like it." Nick flashes a quick smile at James and he starts lapping at James's cock, just teasing him with his tongue, sliding it over the underside and on the side, swirling around the head and rubbing the flat of it along his slit. 

It makes James break out into goosebumps and he moves to clutch at the couch cushions beside him, trying to hang on and hold out, even though all he wants to do is hold Nick's head in place and fuck his mouth until he gets what he wants. 

"You want more?" Nick asks. James nods a little and closes his eyes briefly. But he can imagine Nick's teasing smile. He doesn't keep them closed for long. Because Nick is captivating like this. It's strange to see him like this, but there's an intensity, and James likes being the focus of it. 

"You're so good," James sighs out. And he feels some thick feeling bubbling in his chest, he doesn't want to put a name to it. But it's almost affectionate. He bites his tongue though and pushes his hips up. Nick settles his hands on the couch beside James's thighs. 

"You can move." 

Nick punctuates that by wrapping his mouth around him again and taking him a little more shallowly, a little more wetly-- so that this time, James can hitch his hips up. They manage to find an easy chemistry on it, and it's not long at all before James is thrusting harder, holding the back of Nick's neck again, watching his pretty pink mouth around him, watching the flush deepen and his breathing get harsher. 

He's suddenly struck with the desire to do _more_. He almost wants to ask. He wants to ask if Nick will do more, he doesn't know _what_ he wants done. Just something, anything. He wants-- 

His throat suddenly feels dry, like he can't speak. 

"Please," James manages to get out, but his voice cracks a little. He feels hot all over the place and each place where he can feel Nick's body pressing against his makes him burn a little more brightly. White-hot. Nick stops where he is and looks up at James. James looks down at him. 

It's--

James can't quite describe the way the sensation rolls through him, but it's like a wave of electricity, sparking through his nerve-endings; there's something incredibly, horribly hot about this. About Nick, on his knees, hair all mussed up, and his mouth wrapped around James's cock, stilled there, and just looking almost quizzically at him. James feels his own flush darken and he grabs on to Nick's face. 

"Stay there." James lets his fingers trail over Nick's cheeks, and over his jawline, and then he goes back to holding his face and he clamps down a little and gently presses himself deeper into Nick's mouth. He thrusts experimentally a few times, keeping his gaze on Nick's face, which has gotten more flushed in the short time he's been doing it. Maybe Nick likes it.

Maybe he likes being held down. 

James knows he shouldn't think of it, but he imagines getting Nick spread out under him and pinning his arms above his head. He pulls back and Nick does too, breathing a little harshly, deep and shuddering pants. James can see Nick tenting in his pants, watches as Nick palms himself a little. 

"C'mere." James pats the loveseat next to him. He's still hard, his cock is shiny and wet, dark purple, and dripping precome and he wants more-- wants everything. His fingers twitch a little as Nick sits next to him. James sees the damp spot on the front of his pale sweatpants. He doesn't waste time to get Nick's pants down, dragging them over his hips and watching his cock spring free.

It wasn't that James had never looked, but he wasn't used to seeing someone else's dick this up close. Not in this context, not when it's hard and leaking, and twitching. Apparently Nick got way into sucking dudes off. James pushes that thought aside. 

"Do you mind?" James asks and his hand hovers teasingly. 

"Shit man, no." Nick leans back against the back of the couch. "Please, fuck, it'll be nice for it not to be my own hand." 

Nick laughs like it's a joke, but it's a little rough and distracted. James licks the palm of his hand and then rubs it lightly over the swollen head of Nick's cock. Then he wraps his fingers around it and pumps slowly. He's not done this for someone else before, so he pauses when Nick hisses a breath in and Nick taps him on the wrist lightly. 

"You're good, keep going," Nick sighs the words out. James leans closer, presses his cheek to Nick's shoulder and starts pumping him slowly. It's a dizzying sort of feeling as he watches Nick react. As Nick tips his head back and nearly melts into the cushions, his cock twitching and muscles jumping, his hips moving a little in tandem with James's hand. 

Nick's mouth is hanging open, his breathing harsh, his fingers spasming a little against his thighs where they're resting. James takes in the way Nick's lashes brush against the high part of his cheekbones, the stubble all on his jaw, the flush that's disappearing down into his shirt. 

Nick is hot. James isn't gay but he thinks that might be an objective fact. He watches his throat works as he swallows a little and James wants to press his hand over it. He's surprised by all the things he wants to do-- things he could never ask Jess, more adventurous and dangerous things. But he won't-- this isn't going to happen again. 

"I have an idea." Nick's voice is rough sounding, like he can't quite find his voice, it's a little low and a little growly, so James looks at him, his hand not moving. Nick groans as James speeds up. "Fuck, f-fuck if you keep doing that though it ain't gonna matter. Hold on. Shit."

Nick pushes James's hand away. James stares at him, confused, but waits to see what his great idea was. Or what he had next in mind. Maybe he'd go back to blowing James. James had been enjoying that. It was just-- fuck, he wanted so much he didn't even know how to put words to it. 

Nick starts pushing James back towards the arm of the couch, until he has him sort of half slouched, a little uncomfortable, but nothing unbearable. 

"This'll be good." Nick settles himself between James's thighs and scoots up close to them. He licks his palm and nudges his cock against James's, thrusting lightly, before he wraps a hand around the both of them. James shudders and grabs on to Nick's bicep. 

Nick blinks down at him, looking a little hazy, and pushes his hips forward into the circle of his hand. James can't help but bite down on his lower lip, as Nick strokes over them almost lazily, his hips pushing forward, and his head bowed a little. His whole body is rocking forward and James watches the flex of his muscles. 

Nick has his clothes on still, his sweatpants are soft on the inside of James's thighs. James turns his head to the side and presses his mouth to Nick's forearm. His lips trace over the dark lines of ink there, along the strong muscle in his arm, lightly over his wrist. He settles over where he can feel Nick's pulse against his mouth.

Nick groans above him as James strokes his tongue over the sensitive skin there. James feels like he is being lit on fire. He keeps his mouth pressed there and feels the tension in Nick's forearms. It's good. It's really good. 

James looks up at Nick again and sees the sheen of sweat over his brow, the way he's panting breaths out with his mouth hanging open, lips shiny and pink and he sees Nick's tongue dart over his lower lip. 

"Hey," James gets Nick's attention and he leans up, sliding their mouths together. He feels Nick's moan against his mouth. James hooks a hand at the back of Nick's neck to draw him down. He kisses him hard, biting his lower lip a little, tugging at it gently. 

It almost feels like hooking up in highschool, fumbling in the back of an old car, with them cramped up on the couch. But he kind of likes that aspect of it too. James gets his hand in Nick's hair and deepens the kiss. James knows that he shouldn't, really. 

The kiss is messy, desperate a little, and Nick kisses him a little sloppily as he grinds down against him. James swallows the noises that Nick makes and he clutches at him harder. It's so hot and the friction is perfect now. James keeps sliding his hand through James's hair, only breaking long enough to catch his breath. 

Nick's moved his hands, and now he's just rubbing against James's cock with short thrusts of his hips. James feels his mind getting a little fuzzier with each passing moment. He's struck by how quiet everything is, Nick isn't making much noise anymore, just shuddering breaths as he concentrates. James feels like he shouldn't make too much noise, plus with how close they are, he knows Nick knows how much he's enjoying himself. 

James drops back down against the couch and just rolls into the sensation, of Nick rubbing himself off against him. It's enough feeling-- Nick's weight pinning him down, the slide of skin against skin, slick friction. Nick is heavy and solid and makes everything feel more _real_. 

It's a sharp relief from how hazy he'd been feeling earlier. 

James feels heat rushing through him, more and more, and he knows it's not going to take much more. Maybe that was just an indication of how hard it's been lately, or something he can't put a name to, that Nick's got him feeling like this with so little effort. 

"I'm gonna come," James says, warning, urgently. Nick takes it in stride, and James watches as Nick moves back down between James's thighs. 

The feel of Nick's mouth around him again is enough and his orgasm flashes through him, white hot, and somewhat in Nick's mouth, but mostly on his lips and chin. Nick moves away as James blinks starbursts out of his eyes and he feels a little boneless, but he struggles to get himself back upright. Nick's got a hand wrapped around himself now, stroking easily, looking at James as he does. 

"Do you want me to…" James starts, but he trails off. He's not sure if Nick is shaking his head no or not, he listens to Nick make a choked off kind of noise and James is-- well, somewhat fascinated, watching Nick come, the way he bites his lip and squeezes his eyes shut, hand moving for a few moments afterwards. 

The room is quiet except for Nick's heavy breathing and the television still playing idly in the background. Nick wipes his hands on his jeans and then stands up. 

"Alright," Nick says and he doesn't bother to do up his pants, just adjusts them slightly and moves over to where his bag is, "I'm gonna take a shower." 

Nick snags one of the bottles of alcohol off of the table and then disappears into the bathroom, the door clicking locked behind him. 

James sits there for a few moments, almost like in a daze, before he uses a bottle of water to clean himself up and change into his pajamas. James still isn't _entirely_ sure what's happened here, but he feels guilty now, especially when he checks his phone to unanswered texts from Jess.

He stretches out in bed and opens up her chat window. 

Nick doesn't say anything except a quick 'night', as he crawls into the other bed and burrows under the covers. James was fine not talking about it, if Nick was, and he spends just a few more moments talking to Jess, before he settles down for the night too. 

Nick's gone by the time James wakes up the next morning.


End file.
